onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
UGI Marine Corps
UGI Marine Corps is one of the most versatile and highly trained military unit in the UGI. However they do not fight on the ground and keep combat in UGI vessels or on UGI Marine bases. Training There is only one unit more hardcore about training than the Marines. These soldiers are trained in the most inhospitable enviroments only to fight onboard UGI Vessels. Sent to Marine Complex 3032-A These soldiers fight to die. With heavy armoring and weaponry they are trained to take a vessel and execute any and all persons onboard provided there are no civilians onboard. Otherwise they will take and hold the vessel. The most admirable trait these soldiers are trained with is the fact that they will not surrender nor will they retreat, and entire marine units will disobey orders to bring home their brothers in arms whether or not they are marines or not. Equipment The UGI equipped its soldiers with only the best technology possible. And this meant if it cost large amounts of credits they spent no expense on it. From combat armors to stop their men from being torn to peices to weapons that shot heads off literally. Armor *RD-14 Overwatch Armor *TD-65 Valiant Armor Weapons *EURYS H-AR *SOLARIS Plasma Rifle *M-2 Jekvin *V-9 Warlord History When the was created these soldiers became feared for not only their brutality in combat but their fighting skills as well. They are considered some of the UGI's best soldiers due to their ability to fight to the last man and not be phased. Operation "BlackWing" The 10th Battalion was sent into combat against the Syndicate ground army only to be phased with superior numbers but the commander told his men that superior numbers has nothing on superior training. This was true as the soldiers fought their way into the Syndicate base that with 1200 men and week long battle they broke into the Syndicate base and eliminated the Syndicate General. They walked away with 12 men left and those men were granted medals of honor. Operation Recuscant When there was a hostage situation on a army military base 10 people were being held hostage by enemy forces still unknown to this day. Unit-534 "Chimera" squad went in with sniper rifles and eliminated the enemy soldiers with enough time to secure the hostages. A 5 hour mission turned brutal as enemy squads were closing in on the "Chimera" squad and their rear guard held off the enemy soldiers for 1 hour while the rest of the squad was securing the hostages. The army requested the Marines to be present as they knew they had a better chance, but the Marines said it was thier distinct honor to serve and help our army brethren. Sorghelli War This war is where they shined the most, laying down their lives in the defense of cities and civilians. Under the order of General Aric Solra they fought to the last man. They lost millions of soldiers and the military funeral for them was so large that they had to host it in the wasteland of the Taiidan Homeworld even after it being destroyed. The one saving grace was the Imperium showed up afterward, and Erex Tech even though he hid it well cried at the sight of 45 million caskets with the UGI flag draped over it. Some of these soldiers even died on Imperius Prime where they defended citizens they were told to not trust but the Sorghelli pummeled through them like it was nothing and even destroyed a section of the Imperium Palace. Where they broke through it in a matter of seconds. The UGI's last stand was committed by a group of UGI Marines where they found the Sorghellis primary fleet in deep space and detonated a ZR-57 taking them with them. During the Sorghelli War they wore some instresting gear the image depicted shows some sleaveless grunts entering combat. Some of the high impact plasma creates a large expolsion as it comes out of the barrel for the first time this is due to the explosiveness of the High Impact barrel. The marine shown would later die to a Sorghelli Grenade. They fought heroically during the battle and in the Jugnles they waded into war fiercely and without mercy as they did kill more Sorghelli than Marines died showed how much they were trained. Operation Sandoval The UGI invaded a world held by the United Rebel Corps in which the URC was attacked by nearly 1500 UGI Marines in heavy combat gear. During the Operation the UGI took to assaulting the main URC beach in which this created a powergrab situation that caused many UGI marines to lose thier lives but by the end of the battle the UGI took command of the Sandoval beachhead. Category:UGI Category:UGI Military Units